She's Unstoppable, Unpredicatable
by ELLE BATMAN
Summary: Alec takes deep interest in a certain female X5 when she's being targeted by White in payback of Max taking White's son. Alec & Lexxa
1. City Lights & Isolation

**City Lights & Isolation**

* * *

_**Note: **New story because I think my other one (of three chapter) absolutely sucked. I dunno if you think it did or whether this new one sucks, but I like this one better. So if you don't then tough. You don't have to read it._

* * *

Seattle.

"Lexxa!"

You see it at night and it shines.

"**Lexxa!**"

People are drawn to it. People... And other things.

"God damnit, girl. What's with you lately?"

I look up at the girl who's standing before me from where I sit on the edge of the space needle. Her dark, chocolate skin shines from the moon's reflected light, giving her deep, dark eyes the same affect. Her beautiful, well-cared for hair bounces around her pretty face as she takes a seat next to me. She's not half-bad for an ordinary.

"Sorry, OC. I was... Thinking."

She nods her head, taking the same leg-hugging seating position as I. "Well, are you gonna tell me what's going on in that pretty little head of yours or am I gonna have to smack it out of you?"

I let out an airy laugh before looking out into the city of Seattle. "Like Max, I come here and look down on all those ordinary people and find that infact they're not as ordinary as they'd like to think. Infact, they have the same screwy problems as Transgenics... Okay, maybe not a secret goverment anentcy or White and his familiars on their asses, but problems, y'know?"

"Mmhm, I hear ya'." she nods, listening.

"Anyway, now that Manticore's gone, it's all good, but..." I cut myself off, not wanting to go there. To get all emotional. I'm not to good with letting my feelings get the better of me. Like Alec, I try to ignore them. Better yet, I _do _ignore them successfully... Most of the time anyway.

"C'mon, Lexxa, you know you can chat anything to me." She uses her voice to carress me softly. Aside from Max, she's the only one that's usually there to listen and help with me and my strange little Transgenic life. It makes her pretty special to Max and I, considering that she's only an ordinary and doesn't **have **to be there for us.

"I..." I sigh to myself, deciding to let out my thoughts. "Back at Manticore, I had a reason, y'know? They made us for their purposes and now Manticore's gone I feel like I don't belong." I say and give up at what I'm trying to get at. "It's not a big deal, considering I'm not the only that's feeling like this. There's a big number of us out in the world not knowing what to do with themselves."

The Alec's voice sounds from behind us, "Then maybe you could help me out." he says, sitting beside Original Cindy.

OC chuckles shoving Alec's shoulder playfully before getting up. "See you pretty people later." she says.

I look back at her without getting up as Alec shifts into OC's place beside me. "You're not seriously leaving me with the womaniser, are you?" I ask sarcastically.

"Oh c'mon, I promise to behave." he grins from beside me.

OC laughs, shaking her head and walking away as I roll my eyes.

"What'd you want, Alec?" I ask, not really in the mood for someone like him. Someone being someone who never takes anything seriously unless it's his life on the line.

"Would it be hard for you to believe if I just wanted to make sure you were okay?" he asked with all seriousness for once.

I was caught off guard with this sudden... _Affection_. Especially from **him**. I turned my head towards him, still hugging my legs to my chest, realising his legs were in the same position as mine. "I might find that hard to believe, yes." I admitted, cocking my eyebrow at him.

He chuckled inwardly before looking out into the city lights. "I understand what you were talking about just now, about feeling like you don't have a purpose."

"It's rude to earwig." I joked with a small grin.

He returned a grin to me before continuing. "Anyway, we all feel like that. Even the ordinaries. However, we all learn to hide those sort of emotions and just get on with our lives. Look down there," he instructed, motioning to the city. I did so and he continued. "It looks so peaceful down there, doesn't it?" It did, but I knew what he was getting at and he completed with--"When really it's deafening."

There was a short silence between us. I don't know what he was thinking about, but I didn't question. I was too wrapped up in my own thoughs about realising that he was right. Sounds funny, doesn't it? Alec being right. But he was.

My time on that was up and I decided to talk once again. Putting on a mocking voice and a grin, I said--"You learn that from the Manticore hand book?"

He glanced at me with a small smile--"From you." he said, turning his gaze back to the city.


	2. You Got Me Wondering

**You Got Me Wondering**

* * *

_**Note: **Well, I'm glad people like this one better. I knew it was better than the shity other one I wrote._

* * *

:Third Person:

"Normal, I swear-"

"Don't feed me that, 'she's around here somewhere, I just saw her a minute ago' crap."

"But I _did _just see her a minute ago... And she _is _around here somewhere..."

Normal sighed to himself, tiring of the lame excuses his workers give him in aid for their work mates. It's been a tiring day for him and it's only **11:56AM**. "If Lexxa doesn't get here in the next five minutes then she can't find herself another job. You hear me? And I think that I am being generous, seeing as how she is already fourty-five minutes late."

Max rolled her eyes, a hand placed to her hip. "Normal, I don't know how to break this to you, but we're _all _looking for another job."

Normal ignores her snarly comment by walking away from her and into his office to deal with some more of his crappy work. "Someone please tell me why I employ such ungreatful little snobs." he says to himself as he walks out of the office.

That's when Alec and Lexxa walk into Jampony.

"Surely we're not _that _bad, Normal." says Lexxa with a cheeky smile.

Normal rolls his eyes nonetheless. "Of course you are. Apart from Golden Boy, here." he says, motioning to Alec, who gives an uncomfortable smile. "So what's your excuse this time, Lexxa?" he asks in lame tone.

She replies in the same tone. "_Golden Boy_, as you like to call him, and I were having a meaningful-"

"Make out session?" asks Sketchy, walking up behind Normal, who now pulls a disgusted face.

Alec grins at the thought.

"Chat." Lexxa finishes with a glare to Sketchy. "In his dreams." she says, motioning about Alec.

"How did you guess?" says Alec with a cheesy grin that he knows is annoying her.

"Very funny." replies Lexxa in a bored tone and walking away from the three men to join Max and Original Cindy at their lockers. "I swear that idiot needs a good kick up the ass for being so damn cocky." she complains, ripping open her locker.

OC laughs, "Aw, you know he loves you."

Lexxa pulls a distugsted face, simliar to that of Normal's previous one. "Yeah, right." she replies, pulling out her back pack and slamming the locker door.

"C'mon, you gotta admit it. He follows you around like a little lost pup'." says Max with a small smile. "I feel sorry for you, having him follow you around like that."

"Aren't you guys supposed to make me feel better?" asks an annoyed Lexxa before standing up, slinging her bag over her shoulder and walking over to Normal.

"Hot run, sector 4." yells Normal.

"I'll take it, I need the air." says Lexxa, snatching the small package from Normal's hand and shoving it in her back, pulling her bike from the resting place against the wall inside.

"I'll go with you." states Alec, grabbing his bike, too.

"Great, more annoyance from you." she states lamely, hopping on her bike and riding down the streets.

He follows her on his bike. "Aw, you know you love it."

"Is that right?" she asks lamely.

He just grins.

"Why're you following me everywhere?" she suddenly asks, now curious about what Max and OC told her.

"I gotta deliver a package in Sector 4 anyway. Don't feel so special." he grins, trying to make her feel stupid.

It works... A little and she just shrugs it off. "Whatever."

Alec smiled to himself, without her knowing. "You at Crash tonight?" he suddenly asked.

"Obviously. It's the only good place around here." I said, tonelessly.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." he answered.

I looked to him, eyebrows raised. "Share."

He grinned, "New club opening tonight. Sector 12. Wanna come?"

"Who else is going?" she asked.

"Well, no one."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" she asked incredulously.

He grinned, "I would have said that, wouldn't I?" he said, yet again, making her feel stupid.

"So then you won't mind the others tagging along." she said, riding off infront of him.

Leaving Alec in his own stupidity now. The whole point was for him to go alone with her. How stupid he was.


	3. It's Not Even Like That

**It's Not Even Like That**

:Third Person:

Lexxa spent less than an hour getting ready for the new club that Alec mentioned on an early run at Jampony. Already she'd shaved her legs, washed and straightened her silky, shiney black lockes, taken a nice warm bath, slapped on her make-up and threw on her new pair of camo shorts, showing off her pale, but milky legs and a tight black tank top, letting her perfect figure show. Her body was similar to that of Max and they'd often share each other's clothes.

From the reflection of the mirror that OC was using to complete her eye make-up, she noticed Max walking in with smart jeans and a nice fitted t-shirt. Max pulled on her jacket then looking to OC. "She ready yet?" she asked.

OC shrugged. "I 'unno. Better go check on her."

Max nodded in responce and walked out of the bathroom and into her own room where she found Lexxa pulling on her pink Converse.

Max smiled at her efforts in appearence. She was impressed, but then again, like Max, it didn't take much to make a master piece out of Lexxa. Max knew that Lexxa was by far the prettiest X-5 female she'd ever seen. Of course, Max was more of a beauty, but Max isn't _that _uptight. She knew she was attractive, but never boasted about it.

"Wow, I'm impressed." stated Max with a small smile shooting at Lexxa.

Lexxa smiled shyly. For an X-5 feline, she wasn't as confident as Max in her looks or her sexuality. "Thanks. I hope I haven't over done it or anything." she worried.

Max shook her head. "No way. You're perfect." With that, Lexxa smiled. "Who're you trying to impress anyway?" cooed Max with a sly grin.

Lexxa found an excuse to turn away from Max before she blushed by picking up her purse and shoving it into her back pocket. "No one. Alec said it was a pretty tight place for dressing up."

Max smiled even more. "Ah, I see. **Alec **said that, did he?"

Lexxa shrugged. "Yeah, why?"

"No reason." Max said slyly, walking out of the bedroom with Lexxa.

"What're you getting at?" asked Lexxa. As _if _she didn't know.

"Just that he seems to be fixated on you lately." smiled Max. "Don't you think?" she continued, turning to OC.

OC grinned along with Max. "Pretty boy's got it deep."

"Not this again." groaned Lexxa. "Forget it. I'm not going if you guys are going to be like this all night."

"Like what?" asked an innocent looking Max, with a hint of a laugh on her voice.

"_Trying _to drop hints and Alec and I. It's annoying." Lexxa glared at the both of them.

"Oh, so there is an Alec and you then?" grinned OC.

Lexxa blushed, realising she'd just dropped herself in a deeper hole. "Shut up!"

**--**

The club was full from the center of the dancefloor. The bodies rubbing against each other, sweating off their dance moves. Having fun and laughing together at the bar tables on the edges of the dancefloor. The disco ball reflected glittered spectacles all over the walls and the bass and drum genre of music blasted through, shaking the whole building.

The friends, Max, OC, Sketchy, Logan and Herbal, who'd stopped by to stay at Sketches for a weekend, now sat at their own little table while Lexxa was off at the bar, trying to get a small drink for herself. Whereas Alec was no where to be seen.

_Typical, he brings us here and then disappears._

As if on cue, a hand touches Lexxa's shoulder lightly and she jumps out of her thoughts, looking to her left where the hand sprung from only to find Alec staring at her with a small Brandy in his hand.

He takes a sip before talking. "Having fun?" he asks, smiling at her as usual.

"Tonnes." she lies, but obviously not hiding that fact from him.

"Aw, what's wrong? Is it past your bedtime?" he chuckles to himself before taking another sip.

That little comment sets of a little tinge on anger in her. "Well, I was having fun until your face popped out at me." she snapped.

He stopped drinking for a moment, feeling a little guilt for making her angry towards him. That one was his fault and now she was just looking down at her empty glass, all moody with her chin slam-rested on her open palm.

Alec sighed to himself, gently snatching the empty glass from her petite hands. "Can I get a Scotch for the lady?" he says, raising the glass to the bartender who nods in responce and take the glass for a refill.

Lexxa is a little shocked at the generous offer and shuts up for a moment. After the now full glass is placed infront of her she decides to talk.

"How'd you know that's what I wanted?" she asks him quietly.

He smiles smally and lockes eyes with her for a moment. "We've got alot in common." he responds.

"Oh?" she asks him, eyebrows raised.

He gets up from his stool at the bar and glances at her one last time--"How about we skip the insults and you say thank you?" he asks before walking off into the crowds and leaving her there in her own stupidity like she'd left him earlier that morning.

After a moments pause--"Thank you." she whispers before shotting her glass.


	4. Old Friends

**Old Friends**

:Back To Lexxa:

* * *

_**Note:** I knew I end up changing the name of the story anyway so please don't be confused. It's the same story. The Transgenic named Billy in this is going to be that of Billy Martin (William Dean Martin) from the band Good Charlotte. Just so you don't get too annoyed about not knowing what Billy looks like, okay? Lemmie know what you think of this story, please. Reviews and messages as such._

* * *

It's doesn't usually take too long for me to become bored with a scene and that's exactly what happened with The Locco. This new club Alec had come across turned out to be just as good as Crash anyway and I became tired of it. So I decided to leave.

Walking over to the table where Max and the others were still sitting, drinking and having a laugh with, I told them I was off home.

I guess Alec was waiting for me to leave, for how long I didn't know, but he was leaning on a wall just outside the club and when I stepped out.

"Was I right about your bedtime, because you're leaving ever so early." he noted with his same smartass tone that I quickly grew annoyed with. I decided just to shrug him off and walk past him, shivering slightly as the wind whispered around my small body. Alec was quick to move from his position leaning on the wall to walking by my side. Probably to annoy me. "So, what? Now you're just sending me the silent treatment?" he asked in amusement.

I really was about to answer with a insult back at him, but I felt another shiver wash over my body and I don't think it was from the cold. I looked down nervously at my shaking hand. Eyeing Alec quickly to check if he'd noticed and he hadn't, I quickly tried shrugging it off by folding my arms across my chest. I hate being vunerable.

However, the both of us were cut off at the sound of a crashing trash can from around the alleyway corner. Alec and I glanced at each other for a moment, a look of, "What the fuck?" on our faces before we turned the corner to be held with a scene of violence.

Within five seconds, I took in the scene in detail. A tall and skinny young man with black short black, spikey hair and and arms full of tattooes on his skinny arms was fighting for an escape of three police officers.

I felt Alec's eyes on me and I turned to him, he shrugged, the scene meant nothing to him... Yet. I glanced back at the scene and noticed a small black mark on the back of the skinny guy's neck. Using my cat-like teloscopic vision, I zoomed my attention to the mark, identifying it as a barcode.

"Billy?" The name escaped from my lips quietly and I wasted no time in rushing forward into the scene and barging one of the cops into the wall. One knocked out, the guy I was helping now was able to knock out one of the other officers. Before I could turn around and punch the cop that grabbed my upper arm, I felt the grip being pulled away from me as Alec sent one punch to the cop's head, sending him down to the floor, knocked out cleanly. I looked up at Alec with a slightl smile of amusement. "Nice." I stated.

He gave a slight grin a nodded.

I quickly turned back to the Transgenic and smiled at him. "Billy?"

His eyes flickered in confusion for a moment, but he soon recognised me and pulled me to him in a bear hug. "I've been looking everywhere for you, Lexxa." he stated, voice muffled from his mouth squashed to my neck in the hug.

We pulled away from each other and I stared into his clear blue crystal eyes for a second. _Oh how I missed those beauties_, I thought to myself before snapping out of it to talk. "Well, here I am." I chimed happily. He smiled at me before our little 'moment' was interrupted by a small cough of attention. Billy and I turned to the attention seeker known as Alec to me.

"Aren't you gonna introduce me to your little friend?" askes Alec, eyebrows raised.

I frowned slightly. "Little? He's 6'3 and you're just 6 foot." I noted smartly, then hearing a small chuckle from Billy who stood behind me.

Alec rolled his eyes in irritation.

"She's got you there, pal." Billy joked.

"I'm not your _pal_ and who the hell are you?" he asked, becoming annoyed at Billy.

I stepped up to Alec. "Billy is an X-5 and my **friend**." I answered bitterly. "What the hell is wrong with you, Alec?"

Alec frowned. "He could have been..." He stopped himself, seeing my eyebrows raised and he became annoyed. "Look, how was I to know that he wasn't a threat?"

"Well, I'm not." Billy answered gently, trying to make peace. He was a gentle guy, propper and gentlemenly, not like Alec, who was known for being a money-grabber and a womaniser.

Alec glared at him. "I wasn't talking to you." he grunted.

"Shut up!" I yelled at Alec. "I don't need this from you, okay?" I said, becoming flustered.

"Sorry for caring." Alec grunted to me before walking away.

He cared? That left me feeling a little guilty until I forgot about it when Billy's voice sounded from to my ears.

"I don't think your boyfriend likes me too much."

_He's **NOT** my boyfriend!_

**--**

Throughout the next day, I'd managed to skip work without Normal asking questions and I'd used that next day to show Billy around the good places of Seattle. If you care to count any in this damn place. I'd take him to Crash tonight to meet Sketchy and the others. However, our next stop was Logan's apartment. I was sure to find Max there anyway. Introducing them both to Billy would be killing two birds with one stone.

"Hey guys," I greeted, dragging Billy into the Logan's apartment by his hand.

Logan sighed from his seat at the computers. "Don't you people ever knock?" he asked, more to himself I think.

Max chuckled half-heartedly to herself and then looked to Billy with a small smile. "Who's the pretty punk?" she asked, catching Logan's attention who turned around to look at Billy.

I smiled from Billy to Max and Logan. "This is Billy. X-5 212." I stated.

"Y'know, your eyes look awfully familiar to me." Max stated, her index finger stroking the bottom of her chin in thought. "Are you a clone by any chance?" she asked Billy.

Billy nodded. "All I know about the other one is their designation, which is 210." he said.

Max paled a little. "Jondy." she whispered.

"Your sister?" I asked.

Max nodded then turned back to Billy. "So, you don't know anything about her?" He shook his head in responce. Max sighed and sat down on the couch, clearly troubled. "It doesn't make sence." she said to herself.

"What doesn't?" asked Logan, becoming trouble at the fact that Max was troubled.

"How did they clone a female Transgenic into a male?" she asked herself, but looking at Logan.

"Maybe Manticore was becoming more advanced than any of us realised." suggested Logan.

"Or maybe they found a way to use one set of DNA to hook up with a new bunch of soldiers." said Max.

Logan's eyes widened, "Like using your DNA to make more like you."

Max nodded.

"What's up with Max's DNA?" asked Billy.


	5. Home Wrecked

**Home Wrecked**

"So, what's with you and that guy?"

"What guy?"

"Alec."

"What do you mean? Nothing's up with him and I."

My reponse caused Billy to arch his eyebrows with a small knowing smile. "It seems like the guy's stuck on you if you ask me."

"Well, I didn't, did I?" I answered sharply as we entered Crash.

"Why are you so up tight about this?" he giggled as the two of us found a seat at the table where Max, OC and Logan sat.

"Up tight about what?" asked Max.

"Nothing." I answered all too quickly.

"Alec." Billy answered anyway and I felt like slapping him.

Max and OC seemed to laugh about the subject.

"I take it you're not the only one that's noticed he's hiding a little feeling for her, huh?" asked Max to Billy.

I rolled my eyes as Billy smiled with a certain nod. "Am I invisible to you people?" I yelled, storming out of the club.

The fact is that I didn't know why I _was _getting worked up over the subject of Alec. I mean, I couldn't possibly feel anything, but annoyance for him. Could I? _Don't be stupid, Lexxa. He bugs the crap out of you remember... But he's so pretty... Do you even realise what you're saying? ...I know! Stop this madness right now._

"You okay?"

The sudden realisation that I wasn't alone in the alleyway startled me and I jumped only to see Alec.

"What were you thinking?" I yelled at him. "I almost took your head off."

He chuckled slightly. "I can look after myself, sweetheart."

"Don't call me that!" I snapped.

"Woah! Sorry." he said with all seriousness, holding his hands up as submission.

My face seem to soften at his cracked voice. "No.. I'm sorry." I sighed.

"Is that you appologising to me?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes. "Why can't you just accept the apology without making a fuss?" I asked, smiling.

He smile a little. "Want a ride home?" he asked, motioning to his green motorcycle.

"_Just_ a ride home?" I asked, voice amused.

He chuckled. "Yes. _Just _a ride home."

I smiled and nodded, walking over to the motorcycle with him.

He hopped on and started the engine up. I couldn't help, but feel akward when I placed my arms around his mid-section to prevent myself from falling off the back as he sped off down the streets of Seattle.

Not too long after Alec pulled up at my apartment inwhich I lived alone currently.

I hopped off of the bike from behind him. "Thanks for the ride." I said.

"No problem." he answered before grabbing my wrist gently when I tried to walk up to the building.

I turned back to him, frowning. "What?"

"I uh..." he stared at me for what seemed like forever and I was growing uncomfortable with his sparkly, hazel gaze. "Nothing." he finally answered. "Goodnight." he smiled, trying ragain his posture.

I frowned slightly before nodding, "You, too." I said, before walking up to my apartment.

When I unlocked my door, the first thing I saw I was not expecting. White. He launched a punch at me and sent me flying out of the front window. Fortunately I was only a few floors up, but it hurt like a bitch when I landed on my back onto the street.

I could already taste my own blood in my mouth and I spat it made a point to get rid of it by spitting it out and slowly standing up only to have White take a firm grasp on my neck, throwing me into the closest wall.

I hit it hard and fell to the floor. White sent a bunch of kicks to my side and stomach. Each time I grunted and yelled in agony. I stiffled a scream when he dragged me up to face him by my hair.

"Killing you is a little message to 452." he grinned.

Just as he was about to shoot me in the head, a motorcyle's roar came up from behind White and knocked him over, sending us both to the floor. Only I was free of White's grasp.

I already knew it was Alec that ran White over and before I tried helping myself up, Alec drove over to me and pulled me up onto his bike before speeding away from White.


	6. Burnings Wounds

**Burning Wounds**

* * *

_**Note:** Haha, yup! I change the title... Again! Sorry. I forgot to mention this is set for season 3, after the ordinaries learn to cope with the fact that Transgenics exist so don't get confused, m'kay?_

* * *

He placed a hand under my neck and the other under my knees, holding me because I was too weak to walk. I could barely see beyond my tears off the pain that White left behind. I felt like crying, but I didn't. I didn't want to infront of Alec. So I just kept silent throughout the whole time he carried me up the steps to his apartment. The one inwhich he moved into after that whole Brian or Brain thing. Whatever the hell his name was. I never really noticed, but he was actually kind magnificent as Max and Alec like to put it.

After all my thinking I finally realised that Alec and I had arrived at his door. He pulled out his keys and unlocked the door, kicking it open afterwards. I stayed silent in his arms as he kicked it shut behind us.

He walked us into his bedroom and gently and slowly placed me back first onto the mattress. I winced at the actions of his hands sliding away from my body.

He understood why I wasn't in the mood to talk right now and kept silent, too. Instead of talking to me, he went out of the room and came back not a second later with a box of Aid. He placed the box on the bedside table and set his hands behind my back and neck trying to make me sit up. I helped with his actions by pushing myself against the wall of where the bed met and leant against it.

He took out a bottle of pale blue liquid and a little rip of cotton wool, tabbing the material into the liquid.

"I'm not gonna lie, this is gonna hurt." he warned faintly before pressing it to the small slit down my cheek. I winced a little, moving my face back slightly. "Sorry," he whispered, holding my chin gently with his fingers and continuing to dab at my cheek.

"Can I use your shower?" I asked after he'd finished cleaning up my wounds.

He nodded. "I hope you don't mind wearing my clothes."

"As long as they're clean." I tried to joke.

He smiled, "Hey, that hurts."

"I'm sorry," I said and I meant it. "I know I've been a bitch to you since... Well, forever. And I'm sorry."

"I know. Same goes for Max. I know it's kinda hard having me around with Ben's face. I know how close you were to him and your other siblings." he said.

I nodded. "To be honest, I never really got to see Ben in person when we were all adults. Sure, I saw pictures and stuff, but Manticore was never really big on sharing information or feelings. I wish now I'd escaped with the rest of them."

"Why didn't you?" he asked softly, sitting down on the bed next to me.

I shrugged gently. "I was afraid, I guess." I sighed to myself before continuing. "You know what happened. After the twelve of them got out, it wasn't just the clones they were tough on, Manticore wanted to make sure it didn't happen again. So they tightened the leash on the remaining of the X-5s and our clones."

Alec nodded. "C'mon, go take a shower and I'll fetch you some clothes."

I smiled faintly and made my way to the bathroom. "Thanks." I replied. I'm sure he almost didn't hear me.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

I nodded. "Just a little sticky." I implied, motioning to my bloody clothes.

I walked into the bathroom, slowly closing the door and pealing my bloody clothes off of my sweaty, wounded body. I stepped into the shower corner, closing the door behind me and then switching on the shower. Immediatly after, cold water fell from the shower, not phaising my body from it's freezing temperature. One of the many things I suppose I should be thankful to Manticore for was my bodies tolerance for extreme temperatures. Hot or cold.

I just stood there for a moment. My eyes closed as I faced the cieling, letting the water pour down on me. When I looked down to my feet, I felt and saw the red dropplets slide down my legs from my bloody wounds and wash down the drain.

I stared back at the wall infront of me as the water continued to pour down on me. Something came over. An extreme wave of anger washed over me along with the water. I felt the urge to punch the wall infront of me. Slightly cracking the shower tiles. I punched it again and again, pretending that it was Manticore, that it was White, that it was all the troubles and people that have tried to hurt me throughout my life and succeeded. Punching away at the wall, I let out one big angry scream before stopping to breath, trying to calm myself.

**--**

"Are you okay?" he asked as I stepped out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around my body.

I nodded with an uncertain smile.

"Why don't I believe you?" he asked himself more than he asked me.

"I'm fine." I answered quickly.

He sighed as if defeated by my stubbourness. "Here." he said, placing a dark green t-shirt and a pair of plain, black boxers on his bed before walking out of the room.

I sighed to myself, I couldn't help, but think why I felt the way I did. I felt something weird everytime I looked at Alec. But that wasn't all I was feeling. White had made me a primary target now, all because of Max and I still couldn't be mad at her even though I thought I should be. But her and Alec were the best things I had around, apart from Billy, my brother. But they were something more. Alec, Max, OC, Logan, Sketchy, Normal and the others were all friends.

Inbetween all this thinking I'd managed to changed into the clothes Alec braught for me and when I stepped out of his bedroom, I noticed Alec was at the front door, taking a bag and a box from a pizza dilivery guy. He turned back and noticed me after he'd shut the door and I couldn't help, but smile inside when I noticed him looking at my bare legs, shown from his boxers.

"Hey," he said, snapping out of his daze. "I ordered us some pizza. Hope you're hungry."

"Mmhm." I mumbled, smiling. "I am actually."

"Are you okay?" he asked for what must have been the billionth time tonight. He set the pizza box and bottle of cola on the coffee table infront of the couch and flicked the TV on before walking behind the kitchen counter to retrieve two glasses.

"Sorry about your shower wall." I mumbled, eager to change the subject.

He sat down on the couch next to me. "That can be easily fixed. I'm more worried about you."

I smiled turning my face to face him where he sat next to me. There was a short silence between us, only the quiet sound of the TV in the background. Before I realised it, his hand came up to my face, tucking a wet strand of my black hair behind my ear. My smile grew faintly.

"This would be the part where I slap you up side the head for getting too close to me and then run out of the apartment."

He chuckled, "What's stopping you?" he asked.

"Those pretty eyes." I stated faintly.

He seemed to smile a little. "You're prettier than me."

"Damn straight." I joked.

"I was kidding. I'm waaay prettier than you." he said with a big grin on his face.

"Oh yeah?"

He nodded. "Yup."

"The pizza's getting cold." I said, not looking away from his twinkling eyes.

"Don't change the subject." he grinned back.

"But I'm hungry." I whined childishly.

He chuckled, "I'm not stopping you from eating."

"Good." I said, reaching over and taking a piece of pizza and taking a big bite out of it.

"You can fit alot in that small mouth of yours." he noted, smiling slyly.

"What're you imply?" I eyed him carefully, despite my playful smiling.

"Nothing."

"Good."

"Although, it kinda makes me wonder what else you can fit in there."

It was gonna happen sooner or later, but I slapped him upside the head for that and he just laughed.


	7. What's A Girl To Do?

**What's A Girl To Do?**

"Ugh! I'm full, you can have the last slice." Alec said, leaning back on the couch, motioning towards the last slice of pizza left on the table.

"Gee, what a gentlemen." I rolled my eyes, leaning back on the couch with him. I watched him intently. I could see he had his fill of the food from the way he made that screw face from eating too much and now he rubbed his flat stomach over lapped with the material of his t-shirt.

"What?" he asked when he realised that I'd been looking at him. A small smirk on the corner of his lips.

I smiled sweetly. "Nothing."

He rolled his eyes despite his smile. "Yeah right."

"What? I can't admire a pretty face?" I asked him innocently.

He turned to look at me, his green eyes twinkling like they always did when he smiled. "You think I'm pretty?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "We've already been through this."

"No. Last time you said my eyes were pretty."

"They are. They both are."

He smiled, seemingly satisfied with my answer. "Thanks."

"That's it?" I asked.

"What?"

"No, 'I think you're beautiful' or something cheesy like that?" I asked.

He just grinned.

"Aww, fine! You think I'm ugly." I said, standing up childishly walking to the kitchen.

He stood up and walked rushed infront of me. "I never said you were ugly."

"You never said I wasn't, either. Am I not pretty like Manticore made me?" I asked jokingly.

"No." I pouted, but his face was serious. "You're indescribably gorgeous." he said with all seriousness and his tone was low as he gaze at me.

"That was a little over the top." I whispered, smiling up at his 6ft self.

He didn't smile though. "I meant it." he said, his tone still low.

"You're making me feel all girly now." I laughed.

"I can flatter you now?" he smiled.

"Depends." I smirked.

"On what?"

"If you're going anywhere with the flirting." I smiled.

"Well, what would you do if I tried to kiss you?" he asked, voice even lower and his face an inch away from mine, I could feel his breath on my lips.

"Why don't you kiss me and find out?" I whispered.

And with no hesitation he swooped his face down to capture my lips in his own. The kiss had been shared for a moment or so before he pulled away.

"You should get some rest. Time to heal."

"I heal fast." I smirked.

"Don't we all?" he asked sarcastically.

I smiled and shoved him playfully at the shoulder.

"What're you doing?" I asked, confused when he layed down on the couch.

He looked up at me, "Sleeping." he said as is obvious.

"Not on that disgusting thing you're not." I stated.

"Well, do you want me to sleep on the floor?" he asked sarcastically.

"We can share your bed if you want?" I asked.

He looked up at me as if I was crazy. "You trust me _that_ much?" he asked with a smile.

"I can kick your ass if you try anything, which I doubt."

"How come?"

"Because you're not the jerk everyone thinks you are."


End file.
